El cazador y el vampiro
by Ela94
Summary: Parece que Kaname y Zero se odian a muerte, pero a veces las apariencias engañan. ¿Qué pasaría si se vieran forzados a estar más cerca que nunca? Kaname x Zero Yaoi
1. Capítulo 1

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic y lo siento por adelantado si es un desastre. Lo he empezado sin pensar mucho como ira continuando, así que pido paciencia.

* * *

Esa noche habían estado esperando a un invitado para cenar del que Zero no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía ser. Lo único que veía con claridad es que debía ser alguien muy preciado para Yuki. Se había pasado todo el día con todavía más alegría que de normal. Se notaba que le importaba pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que ya llevaba viviendo con ellos no lo había visto jamás. Aunque lo que más extraño le parecía era que el director Cross insistía en que debía verlo con sus propios ojos para entenderlo.

—¿Pero entender qué? —se preguntaba Zero, ese hombre era demasiado raro a veces, y ahora de repente hablando tan enigmático. Incomprensible.

Yuki se levantó sin avisar en cuanto noto que ya había llegado y se apresuró a hacer que pasara al salón.

—Rápido, rápido, ven por aquí. ¿No te habrás resfriado? —preguntó Yuki preocupada de que hubiese estado demasiado tiempo bajo el frío.

Zero desde su sitio solo pudo ver como una mano acariciaba la cara de Yuki con delicadeza. ¿Eran familiares o algo? Pero no podía ser, ella también había perdido a su familia.

—Kaname-sama.

—Kaname-sama, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué…? —oyó Zero mientras Yuki le arrastraba con las manos hasta que dejo de estar oculto en el pasillo.

Zero no se esperaba ver algo así.

Jamás había visto a un chico tan hermoso y perfecto capaz de quitar el aliento. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se quedó totalmente paralizado.

Cautivante, atrayente… pero por encima de todo intimidante y aterrador. Un vampiro. Y ni más ni menos que un pura sangre. Era como si desprendiera un aura que le distinguía del resto. Como cazador no tenía ninguna dificultad para percibirlo.

Despertando de su ensoñación, agarro el cuchillo que tenía al alcance de la mano en la mesa y no dudo en clavárselo en el brazo tan rápidamente como fue capaz, haciendo caso omiso a la súplica de Yuki de que se detuviera.

Aunque desgraciadamente sabía con certeza que un cuchillo que ni siquiera cortaba bien la carne no acabaría con él.

—Vampiro —logró decir en estado de shock.

—¡Kaname-sama! —chillo Yuki asustada.

Pero Kaname a pesar de acabar de ser acuchillado no mostraba ni una sola muestra de dolor.

—Cortarme repentinamente, ¿significa qué…? —se dirigió a Zero con indiferencia.

—Que cruel —añadió.

—¡Cállate vampiro! ¡De ti sale el aroma de esa mujer!

—¿De esa mujer?

—Ah, ¿entonces tú eres Kiryuu Zero-kun? —inquirió Kaname—. Fue una pena lo de tú familia.

—Aunque no tengo intención de dejarme matar por ti —declaró mientras se quitaba el cuchillo y lo arrojaba al suelo.

En verdad la tragedia que había sucedido con su familia le parecía una lástima pero que un crio le acuchillara nada más conocerlo le enfurecía. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así en su existencia.

A Zero por su parte le embargara la impotencia. No le había herido lo más mínimo y ni siquiera había intentado detener el ataque. No era ninguna amenaza y eso le hacía sentirse derrotado.

Quería destruir a todos los vampiros, aun si no fuera el que tenía enfrente responsable de su dolor. No eran más que monstruos disfrazados de humanos. Y no descansaría en paz hasta librar al mundo de todos ellos.

Pero ni el director Cross ni Yuki parecían estar de su lado. ¡¿De verdad estaban con el vampiro?! No se podía creer que estuvieran tan tranquilos con su presencia.

—Él es un vampiro bueno —intentó Yuki para hacerle entrar en razón.

Zero entendía que estuviera agradecida con él por haberle salvado de un vampiro, pero eso no quitaba lo que era. ¿Vampiros buenos? Eso no serviría ni para un maldito chiste.

(4 años después)

Desafortunadamente para Zero no fue ni mucho menos la última vez que tuvo que verlo, y tampoco se hubiese esperado nunca lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Convivir vampiros y humanos en paz. Tan descabellado como incoherente. ¿Quién le habría dicho que tendría que vivir a tan solo unos metros de una gran cantidad de vampiros? Y sin poder levantar ni un solo dedo contra ellos.

No se le habría ocurrido un destino peor.

—¡Kiryuu! Por una vez que te dignas a venir a clase y parece que no te encuentres en este planeta. ¡Presta atención! ¿Qué clase de prefectos tenemos en esta escuela? —dijo el profesor suspirando totalmente malhumorado.

Ese hombre era bastante terrorífico pero siendo honesto la mirada que le estaba lanzando Yuki le parecía mucho más atemorizante. Aunque una persona que se pasaba la mitad de clases soñando tampoco es que fuera el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

No se podía evitar, tampoco es que tuviera ganas de estar ahí sentado todos los días. No veía de que podían serle útiles aprender todas esas cosas. ¿Para qué iba a servirle a un cazador saber sobre ecuaciones para acabar con un vampiro? Era absurdo, pero no le quedaba otra que aparentar ser un estudiante (ignorante de la realidad) normal más.

El sonido de la sirena le apartó de sus pensamientos.

Por fin las clases acababan, pero la tarea que le esperaba no le parecía para nada más tentadora que la anterior.

—Será mejor que no te escapes y te vayas a hacer el vago por ahí. Es imposible para mí controlarlo todo sola —le advirtió Yuki.

—Lo sé. Cumpliré con mi deber —respondió Zero dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Será mejor que no mientas. Vamos, parece que ya se han ido hacia allá todas. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan rápidas?

Trabajo, trabajo. ¿Por qué se sentía como si tuviera que ser una especie de guardaespaldas de los vampiros?-pensó Zero resoplando, siguiendo a Yuki por los pasillos. Si por él fuera gustosamente los dejaría en las garras de todas esas estudiantes alocadas. Ellas les trataban como si fueran celebridades, tan solo por una cara bonita. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro de que si descubrieran que sus "ídolos" eran en realidad vampiros a la mayoría de ellas no les afectaría lo más mínimo y no tendrían ningún reparo en ofrecer su sangre.

Realmente eran estúpidas y por si eso no bastara, ruidosas. Si no fueran chupasangres se compadecería de ellos.

—¡Ahí salen! ¡Aidou-senpai! —gritaron varias al ver que la puerta de la residencia de la luna se abría.

—¡Kaname-senpai!

—¡Deteneros, manteneos en la línea por favor! —grito Yuki luchando con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—¡Kain-senpai!

—¡Aidou-senpai!

—¡CALLENSE YA, MALDITA SEA! ¡Estaos quietas! —explotó Zero ya sin ningún reparo, habían rebasado su paciencia.

Asustadas por su compañero se empezaron a comportar. A pesar de la apariencia de Zero llegaba a ser muy terrorífico. Si no tuviera esa personalidad le perseguirían también sin dudar. Era tan atractivo como cualquiera de la clase diurna.

—¡Eres tan malo! Parece que los quieras solo para ti —se atrevió a reprochar una de ellas.

Pero la mirada de odio que le lanzó le acobardo instantáneamente. Un poco más y ya habrían terminado de dar su desfile diario, o correctamente dicho, su "camino hacia la escuela"-se animaba Zero. Sin embargo, una risa poco disimulada le llamo la atención.

Lo que faltaba.

—¿Entonces me quieres solo para ti Kiryuu-kun? —preguntó Kaname con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, para variar, y con un deje de burla en su voz.

—Ni en otra vida, Kuran-senpai —dijo de la forma más indiferente que pudo. No pensaba darle al bastardo el placer de ver que lo molestaba.

Pero solo respondió con una asquerosa sonrisa siguiendo su camino.

¡¿Qué era ahora?! ¡¿Un bufón?!

A pesar de haberlo intentado matar nada más conocerle y haber declarado a los mil vientos lo mucho que le odiaba parecía no importarle. Se había pasado todos esos años incordiándole.

Detestaba como ese estúpido vampiro lo sacaba de quicio en seguida. Normalmente era bastante indiferente ante todo, pero el otro se las apañaba para molestarle con la más mínima cosa.

Sin duda lo odiaba, pero incluso por encima de este estaba su odio por sí mismo. Ignorando las diferencias, al fin y al cabo era como él, un maldito vampiro.


	2. Capítulo 2

Zero se encontraba en el establo, estar con los caballos siempre le relajaba y era un buen escondite para escabullirse de las clases.

— ¡Zero! Por fin te encuentro, tendría que haber imaginado que estabas aquí —le sorprendió Yuki mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de chillarme? —protesto Zero nada más verla. Seguro que venía para hacerle volver a clase.

— No es eso, la verdad es que he llegado tarde y no me han dejado entrar —explicó riéndose avergonzada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Apestas como prefecta — le espetó.

—Me esforzaré más de ahora en… ¡¿Quién fue hablar?! —replicó dándole golpes en el brazo—. ¿Si yo apesto tu qué?

—Yo hago un trabajo ejemplar, incluso ocupo este tiempo para asegurar que ningún mal estudiante se salte clases y acabe en el dormitorio equivocado —dijo sonando todo lo serio que pudo.

—Me rindo, eres incorregible —suspiró Yuki. Si le seguía la corriente solo se desesperaría, no podía ganarle en ese juego —. ¡Casi se me olvido de porque había venido! —gritó Yuki recordando.

Zero levanto una ceja, Yuki era demasiado despistada a veces.

—El director Cross quiere que cenemos con él esta noche—le informó Yuki. Lo cierto es que el director le había avisado ya hacía dos días pero se le había ido completamente de la cabeza.

—No me apetece —replico Zero. El director siempre le hacía perder los nervios, comportándose como una adolescente alocada más a tiempo completo. El parecido le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Tienes que ir, le romperemos el corazón sino.

—No me importa.

Pero Yuki hizo oídos sordos y se dispuso a marcharse del establo.

—¿Y ahora adónde vas? —preguntó Zero extrañado.

—A clase, el segundo periodo está a punto de empezar. No te preocupes diré que te encuentras mal, pero solo por esta vez, ¿eh?

—¡Y a cambio no puedes faltar a la cena! —añadió cuando ya estaba corriendo para no llegar tarde otra vez.

—Cuanta vitalidad—murmuró Zero para sus adentros.

...

Zero entró como de costumbre sin avisar a la casa del director Cross, llegaba un poco tarde pero al menos lo había hecho. Por culpa de algunas estudiantes se había manchado todo el uniforme ayudándolas y había tenido que volver a su habitación para cambiárselo.

En cuanto entró al salón la sorpresa que se llevó hizo que se le desvaneciera el hambre. ¿Qué tipo de broma era esta? ¿O tal vez estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

—Bienvenido —dijo Yuki sonriente desde la mesa, a su lado estaba sentado Kaname.

—¡Ya estás aquí, otousan estaba esperándote! Siéntate, siéntate —le apremió el director Cross desde la cocina —. Hoy Kaname-kun cenará con nosotros —dijo confirmando sus temores. No era un sueño. ¿No era suficiente ver a los vampiros todos los días? ¿Y además ahora tenía que cenar con este en particular?

Iba a matar a Yuki y al director por esta velada.

Viendo que no tenía mucha salida se resignó y se sentó en el asiento más alejado que pudo, quedando enfrente del vampiro. Desgraciadamente resultó ser tan mala elección como tenerlo al lado. De ese modo podía notar como mantenía su mirada fija en él y eso le ponía muy nervioso. ¿Por qué tenía que observarle así incluso cuando hablaba con Yuki? Por dentro deseaba escapar por la ventana y librarse de lo que le esperaba, pero no dejaría que Kaname volviera a ganarle. Se tenía que comportar de la forma más madura que pudiera y el vampiro no se lo ponía fácil.

—Has tardado mucho. ¿Te has estado arreglando para la cena? —preguntó como si nada.

—¿No se supone que los vampiros deberían estar en clase ahora? —replicó ignorando su comentario.

—Hoy la clase diurna tiene una revisión médica —se apresuró a contestar Yuki por Kaname, quería atrasar que comenzaran a discutir otra vez lo máximo posible. ¿Por qué tenían que llevarse tan mal?

¿Desde cuándo los vampiros necesitaban una revisión médica? —se preguntaba Zero —. No se creía nada, a saber que se traían entre manos. Y de todos modos un vampiro ni siquiera necesitaba comer.

—Aquí está la cena, la he hecho con todo mi amor… —dijo el director mientras comenzaba a servirles.

Había como siempre más comida de la que podrían digerir.

—Zero-chan, Yuki me ha contado lo enfermo que estabas y que no has podido ir ni a clase. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? Otousan te curará…—empezó el director Cross, pero Zero le detuvo intentando golpearle.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Otousan ve que ya estás mejor…—se apresuró a decir.

Siempre igual —pensó Zero mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano intentando calmarse, por un momento hasta se había olvidado de su _preciado_ compañero.

—No es bueno que te saltes las clases, Zero-chan —le susurró Kaname aprovechándose que Yuki y el director estaban charlando sin prestarles la mínima atención. Adoraba ver irritado a Zero, aunque no era la única expresión en la que estaba interesado.

—Maldito vampiro, si vuelves a…—empezó Zero enfureciéndose.

—¿Me clavarás una cuchara esta vez, Zero-chan? —le cortó Kaname con falsa curiosidad.

Zero ya cabreado del todo se levantó y le apuntó con la bloody rose.

—Eso es peligroso, Kiryuu-kun —le avisó Kaname haciéndose el inocente.

—¡Voy a…!

Pero esta vez la que le detuvo fue Yuki cogiéndole de la oreja.

—¡¿Otra vez, Zero?! No puedes estar comportándote así cada vez que ves a Kaname-senpai —le reprendió Yuki.

—Yo…—intentó Zero.

—Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos director, tenemos que seguir patrullando. Mis disculpas Kaname-senpai—añadió haciendo una reverencia y arrastrando a Zero hacia la puerta.

—¿¡Ya tan pronto…!? —se quejó el director Cross.

—Yo también debo irme ya, director —anunció Kaname levantándose también.

...

Hacía rato que había anochecido, la luna estaba oculta entre las nubes y soplaba un fuerte viento que hacía que las hojas de los arboles no parasen de agitarse.

Afuera en medio del bosque de la escuela estaba Zero, patrullando para asegurarse de que ningún estudiante estuviera rondando por ahí después del toque de queda.

Le había costado tranquilizarse un buen rato después de la horrible cena, y aun así todavía se sentía molesto, el vampiro le había provocado directamente y él había quedado como un completo idiota.

Yuki estaba patrullando cerca del edificio, aunque Zero apostaría todo que acosando a su querido "Kaname-sama".

Tenían un trabajo aburrido que les quitaba tiempo libre y horas de sueño. Y aunque la verdad era que casi nunca pasaba ningún incidente, era mejor no fiarse de que ninguno de los estudiantes diurnos hincara sus colmillos si se les presentaba la oportunidad.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho, de repente Zero empezó a sentirlo otra vez.

Siempre llegaba y se iba sin previo aviso. Sin modo de poder controlarlo.

La sed de sangre. Aquella que le torturaba y enloquecía hasta límites insospechados. Y la misma que le recordaba el ser en que se había convertido.

No había tiempo, tenía que forzarse a tomar las pastillas fuera como fuera. Hasta el momento nunca había sido capaz de conseguirlo. Solo imaginárselo le daba nauseas, pero no podía soportar el dolor que incrementaba cada vez más y más. Antes solía esperar hasta que se le pasara pero ya no parecía ser suficiente. Últimamente no paraba hasta que no conseguía sangre y no quería volver a morder a Yuki.

Las buscó por la chaqueta desesperadamente, pero no estaban. Probó con el pantalón y de nuevo con la chaqueta, pero tuvo la misma suerte.

—¡Mierda!

¿Dónde puñetas estaban?

—Maldición —pensó Zero, se las debía haber dejado en la habitación cuando se había cambiado la chaqueta.

Era imposible que consiguiera volver hasta allí en esas condiciones. ¿Aguantaría sin volverse loco y atacar a cualquiera que se pasara por delante?

Se desplomó en el suelo, se le hacía complicado incluso respirar. Y tan siquiera fue capaz de oír como unos pasos se le acercaban.

Yuki había estado buscándolo para charlar un rato cuando le vio apoyado en un árbol respirando agitadamente y presionándose el cuello.

—¡Zero! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Qué está mal? —gritó Yuki agachándose preocupada para asegurarse que no estuviera herido. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta lo que en realidad le pasaba.

Eran otra vez esos ataques. Se sentía muy asustada de la frecuencia con que sucedían recientemente y no quería aceptar que su condición podía estar empeorando cada vez más rápido. Apenas habían sido cuatro días desde la última vez que había bebido de su sangre.

—Zero, está bien si necesitas más —dijo apartando su pelo del cuello y acercándose más a él. Se sentía un poco débil aún, pero no le importaba, daría todo por ayudarle.

—¡No, aléjate! —suplicó Zero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Odiaba la parte de su ser que le hacía dependiente de la sangre, odiaba no poder controlarse a sí mismo y odiaba hacer eso a Yuki, no se lo perdonaría nunca. No podía hacer eso de nuevo, tenía que conseguir detenerse.

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Vete! —gritó sin poder ocultar más el dolor.

—¡Zero, hazlo! ¡Estaré bien! —le apremió llena de preocupación. ¿Por qué no bebía?

Yuki no podía aguantar verlo sufrir de ese modo, tenía que hacer algo. Y decidida sacó el arma que llevaba oculta en la pierna y se hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello. Así, un poco de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por él. Aunque fuera un poco, sabía que Zero la podría oler perfectamente.

La esencia de la sangre de Yuki.

Zero se preguntaba por qué era tan irresistible para él. Solo ésta le alteraba tanto y lograba sacar irremediablemente la bestia que había en su interior, el monstruo sediento de sangre que tanto temor le provocaba.

Intentó luchar contra sus impulsos todo lo que fue capaz, pero no pudo aguantar más y mordió su cuello bebiendo la sangre con desesperación.

Después de un buen rato Yuki empezó a comprender que algo iba mal, Zero ya debería haber vuelto a la normalidad y tan si quiera daba muestras de hacerlo. Nunca había estado bebiendo tanto tiempo. Parecía que no le calmaba la sed y cada vez se sentía más frágil. Sin embargo, Zero no se percataba de lo mucho que estaba haciendo hiriendo a Yuki, y seguía tomando más y más.

—¡Duele! ¡Basta Zero! —intentó Yuki, forcejeando. Pero era inútil, Zero parecía totalmente fuera de sí y no conseguía detenerlo. Sus fuerzas le iban abandonando poco a poco. Y por primera vez sintió miedo de él.

—Zero... —consiguió murmurar antes de que todo se volviera negro, al mismo tiempo que unos brazos le apartaron bruscamente de él.

—¡SUELTALE! ¡¿No ves que estás a punto de matarla?! —gritó Kaname después de empujarlo para que se apartara de ella.

Había percibido desde la clase que Yuki corría peligro y no le sorprendió encontrarse con que esta era la causa. Nunca había estado tan enfurecido en su vida, no debería haber permitido que siguieran sucediendo estas cosas desde un primer momento. Pero no había tiempo para eso, debía encontrar ayuda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Llevándola en los brazos se apresuró a buscar al director Cross, mientras Zero volvía en sí y contemplaba confuso como una demacrada Yuki se escapaba de su visión.

¿Qué había pasado? Se había empezado a sentir mal y...

—Otra vez no —pensó asustado al venirle a la mente lo que había pasado.

Desgraciadamente, morder a alguien no provocaba amnesia.

Debía asegurarse que Yuki estaba bien.

...

Yuki no abrió los ojos hasta la noche del día siguiente, había necesitado una transfusión y tenía que hacer reposo durante al menos dos días más. Había perdido demasiada sangre.

Miro a su alrededor para comprobar que se encontraba en la casa del director. Las cortinas solo dejaban pasar una rendija de luz a través de ellas. Se sentía muy cansada a pesar de haber dormido tanto y se percató de que no se encontraba sola.

—¡Está despertando!

—¡Yuki! ¡Otousan es tan feliz de ver que estás bien! ¡No sabes lo mal que otousan lo ha pasado! —dijo el director Cross llorando sonoramente y acercándose para abrazarle cuando fue detenido por Kaname.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente para ella ahora, director Cross.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser malo que le abrace?! —lloriqueó sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

—Me encuentro bien, director —le consoló Yuki sonriendo.

—Me gustaría discutir algo con Yuki, a solas —solicitó Kaname sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Y ahora me echas…? ¡Qué cruel! Yo también quiero estar con ella...

—Será solo un poco, por favor... otousan —pidió Yuki tratando de convencerle. Había algo que se moría por preguntar, necesitaba saber que había sido de Zero. Quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. ¿Por qué no estaba aquí?

—¡¿Me ha dicho otousan?! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Está bien me iré, pero será mejor que sea rápido, necesita descansar —añadió en advertencia con una seriedad poco frecuente en él.

—Lo sé —dijo Kaname esperando hasta que cerró la puerta.

—Yuki. He estado muy preocupado por ti —dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo.

—Kaname-senpai, por favor dime que le ha pasado a Zero. ¿Está bien, verdad? —le suplicó sin poder controlarse.

—¿Estás en este estado y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en él? —preguntó suspirando.

—Kaname-senpai…

—Kiryuu-kun está bien —le interrumpió Kaname —pero no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber detenido todo esto desde el principio, Yuki.

Después de que Yuki descubriera que Zero era un vampiro había suplicado a Kaname que no hiciera nada aunque bebiera su sangre y que le dejara estar en clase de los humanos. Yuki había decidido ayudar a Zero a luchar contra sí mismo.

—Es demasiado peligroso que siga yendo a clase también.

—¡Zero no lo ha hecho queriendo! ¡Él no es así! —le defendió Yuki.

—Tú lo has dicho, no puede controlarse aunque quiera. No puedo dejar que siga pasando y no voy a cambiar de idea por mucho que lo pidas. Lo hago por tu bien, Yuki.

—No voy a perderte —declaró finalmente.

...

Después de hablar con el director Cross para saber cómo se encontraba Yuki y ver con sus propios ojos que estaba viva, no se había atrevido a ir a visitarla ni una vez aunque no había nada más en el mundo que se volviera loco por hacer. Sentía que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo ya que era su culpa que estuviera así. Si Kaname no hubiese estado ahí no quería imaginarse que podría haber sucedido.

Yuki era como una hermana para él, habían pasado juntos los últimos cuatro años de su vida. Era la única familia que tenía y siempre había pensado que la protegería de quien fuera que tratara de hacerle daño, ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo si era él mismo de quien debía estar más preocupado?

Tan solo hacía dos meses que había comenzado a beber sangre y ya no podía controlarse. Así que lo mejor sería que esta vez se fuera de la academia para siempre antes de que Yuki se diera cuenta y tratara de detenerle otra vez. Decidido a ello empezó a preparar la maleta.

—¿Te vas a algún lugar? —oyó Zero detrás suyo al mismo tiempo que alzaba su bloody rose contra su inesperado visitante.

Era Kaname apoyado en el marco de su puerta como si nada. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Hasta sus habilidades de cazador comenzaban a fallar?

—Veo que estás en baja forma. Aunque aún sigues apuntando con eso a todo el que se te cruza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le sucede algo malo a…? —empezó Zero temiéndose lo peor.

—Yuki está bien. Vengo a hablar contigo.

—Sé lo que quieres.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Esta vez dejaré definitivamente la academia, no le volveré a herir.

—¿Y adonde piensas ir?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió cortante.

—¿Piensas abandonar a Yuki? ¿Esa es tu mejor solución?

—Creo que ya le has causado suficiente dolor.

—¡Es mejor a que la mate!-gritó Zero enfurecido.

Por supuesto que no quería irse, no tenía familia y no habría ningún lugar entre los cazadores para un vampiro, pero no había otra manera de mantenerla a salvo... ¿O sí?

—Mátame —dijo Zero lanzándole la pistola decidido—. Esto es lo mejor, no creo que tengas ningún problema.

— Eres un estúpido. Si quisiera que estuvieras muerto te habría matado hace mucho—respondió Kaname con frialdad. Se sentía totalmente enfurecido. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Hazlo, ¿acaso no estarías feliz? —dijo acercándose hacia él hasta que el arma rozó su pecho.

— Yuki me odiaría —repuso intentando recuperar la calma —. Y ninguna de estas cosas le haría feliz.

Zero se quedó callado, no podía negar lo que decía Kaname.

—Pero tampoco ha funcionado lo que habéis hecho hasta el momento. Te trasladarás a la clase nocturna —sentenció Kaname sin permitir un no como respuesta.

—¡¿La clase nocturna?! ¿Es una broma, verdad? —preguntó Zero sin creer lo que oían sus oídos.

Zero no sabía si horrorizarse o reír. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Hablaba en serio en poner bajo el mismo techo a un cazador y a un enjambre de vampiros? Una cosa era convivir y otra muy distinta era ir a clases con ellos o compartir habitación, maldita sea.

—Si has seguido en esa clase hasta ahora ha sido solo porque Yuki me lo pidió. Por mucho que lo odies te has convertido en un vampiro y ya es hora de que lo aceptes.

—Es una locura.

—Sé honesto, después de lo que ha pasado, ¿crees que no es peligroso estar tan cerca de los humanos?

Zero odiaba que estuviera en lo cierto y no tenía el más mínimo deseo de hacerle caso en nada de lo que dijera. Pero debía hacerlo por Yuki, o por lo menos intentarlo.

—Está bien, me trasladaré —dijo Zero finalmente después de respirar hondo—. ¿Cuándo? —preguntó preparándose para lo peor.

—Si fuera por mí esta noche mismo.

¿Qué? ¿Se estaba quedando sordo de verdad? ¿Ya mismo?

—El director Cross lo aprueba, sin embargo sería mejor que lo anunciará antes a tus futuros compañeros.

Tal vez no sería tan mala idea que fuera esa misma noche, la cara que se le quedarían a los chupasangres al verle sería digna de enmarcar —pensó Zero.

—Mañana —dijo antes de marcharse sin esperar respuesta.

¡Maldito vampiro! Realmente se creía algo más.

...

Zero! —gritó Yuki llena de felicidad en cuanto le vio pasar por la puerta, se sentía muy aliviada de verle.

—Yuki —dijo Zero dejándose abrazar por ella. Sentía una gran culpabilidad al verla, se veía muy pálida y parecía enferma a pesar de que su voz no le delataba. En ese aspecto parecía tan vivaz como siempre.

—Zero ¿no estarás aquí para despedirte o algo así, verdad? Prometimos que nos esforzaríamos juntos, así que no me dejes por favor —empezó a decir con lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos.

Se le partía el corazón al verla así.

—No lo haré. De verdad siento todo lo que ha pasado, pero no volverás a pasar por ello, te lo prometo.

—Pero Zero tú necesitas...

—Encontraré la forma —dijo interrumpiéndola —. Ahora descansa —añadió mientras le arropaba en la cama.

—Sí, creo que estoy un poco cansada.

Y después de hablar un rato más no tardó mucho en caer dormida, por fin podía descansar con tranquilidad. Zero no se iría después de haberlo prometido.

Y así era, Zero raramente no cumplía su palabra, aunque desde su punto de vista poca fortuna le traía. Ahora tendría que vivir con sus peores enemigos. Su vida definitivamente iba a dar un cambio, y desde luego no para mejor. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera confianza en que durara mucho, o les mataba él o le mataban ellos. Era imposible concebir una alternativa posible.

Al menos había pensado que tendría un tiempo para asimilarlo pero no era así.

No había conseguido dormir en toda la noche gracias a eso, ¿quién iba a dormir cuando sabía el futuro que le esperaba? Y por si no fuera bastante tenía que ir a clase, aunque por una vez no pensaba saltársela después de todo sería la última. Puede que lo único que quería era sentirse normal lo que le quedara de tiempo. No se trataba solo de una cuestión de cambio de uniforme.

—Kiryuu Zero, vas a acabar conmigo, ¡¿ahora incluso te atreves a dormir en mi clase?! —gritó el profesor desde el principio de la clase.

—Kiryuu-kun, nuestro profesor está llamándote —le avisó la amiga de Yuki desde la fila de delante.

—Hggg. ¿Qué pasa ahora? —dijo Zero mientras se frotaba los ojos bostezando.

Mierda, mierda. Aún estaba en clase.

La mayoría de profesores le daban por caso perdido y simplemente pasaban de él mientras no suspendiera los examenes. Pero este era demasiado insistente, y a pesar de ser su último día lo tuvo que pasar retenido durante dos horas más después de clase, sin olvidar la charla que también había tenido que soportar.

Lo único bueno fue que pudo olvidarse de su trabajo como prefecto y ahora que entraría en la clase nocturna podía ser que para siempre. Con Yuki enferma, los vampiros se las habían tenido que apañar para pasar entre las estudiantes con las hormonas alteradas ellos mismos. Después de todo eran vampiros de clase alta, no podría ser tan complicado. Podían usar sus poderes o lo que fuera.

No hubiese estado mal haberlo presenciado pero en cambio decidió usar todo su tiempo para atrasar lo inevitable, visitando a Yuki y al director Cross, el cual le sacaba de quicio. Ese hombre se había tomado su traslado como si un campamento de verano se tratase. ¿Se pensaba en serio que era motivo de alegría? ¿Qué llegaría ahí y se iría de celebración con sus amigos los vampiros?

Prefería olvidarlo.

Se colgó del hombro una mochila con todas sus cosas y miró por un poco el que había sido su cuarto los últimos años. No es que fuera sentimental ni nada pero se había sentido confortable en él. Era casi como abandonar un refugio. Ahora se metería en la mismísima cueva del lobo. ¡Estaría de todo menos seguro! Y necesitaría todos sus sentidos al máximo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Faltaba poco para el amanecer y a esas horas no había nadie fuera de sus dormitorios, ni siquiera de la clase diurna, y para Zero era perfecto no tener que tratar con nadie.

El camino hacia su nueva residencia se le había hecho más corto de lo normal y sin darse cuenta estaba enfrente de una gran puerta idéntica a la que acababa de dejar. No esperaba que le recibiera nadie tan tarde así que simplemente entro.

Pero con "nadie" no podía estar más equivocado. Un grupo de vampiros le esperaba al otro lado.

—Tal vez sería mejor que volviera cuando acabe la fiesta de bienvenida —pensó dándose la vuelta hacia su vía de escape, viendo para su horror como se cerraba la puerta ante sus narices.

—Kiriyuu-kun nos alegra que hayas llegado— le saludó Ichijou con una radiante sonrisa.

Ese tipo le confundía, siempre era demasiado agradable para ser un vampiro y no parecía haber falsedad en su voz.

—¡Qué falta de respeto apareciendo tan tarde! —saltó Aidou desde el sofá irritado —. También dormimos, ¿sabes?

Si tuviera un club de anti-fans estaba seguro de que ese vampiro sería el presidente.

—Nadie te ha pedido que lo hicieras —replicó Zero pasando de él.

—¡Tú...!

Había deseado poder evitar esa situación pero era esperar demasiado. Sentía como todos le clavaban la mirada como si fuera alguna atracción de circo, expectantes de que pasaría a continuación. Pero decidió ignorarlos.

Miró a su alrededor, no era la primera vez que entraba a la sala común del dormitorio de la luna, pero seguía impresionándole como dos edificios que eran tan parecidos desde el exterior podían ser tan diferentes por dentro.

Muebles y cuadros caros, una gigantesca lámpara de araña en el techo, alfombras lujosas… incluso las paredes parecían tener colores más elegantes. Tenía más pinta de una mansión que de una residencia ordinaria de estudiantes.

—Kiriyuu-kun —escuchó Zero de una conocida voz que provenía de arriba de las escaleras.

Al menos todos los ojos ya no estaban clavados en él.

Kaname era el único que no llevaba el uniforme y parecía que se acababa de levantar. Vestía un pijama que dejaba entrever mejor su figura y lo hacía aún más atractivo.

—Creí que al final no vendrías —dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

Zero optó por ignorarle a él también, sino tenía la certeza de que la convivencia acabaría en ese mismo instante. Apostaba todo a que había dejado que se quedara solo con su séquito por pura diversión.

—¿Ahí caben todas tus cosas? —preguntó Rima con curiosidad acercándose un poco a él.

—Si —respondió cortante desconcertado por su pregunta.

Tenía poca ropa porque solo la usaba los fines de semana y era estúpido traer sus antiguos uniformes ya que no tendría oportunidad de usarlos nunca más. ¿Qué había de sorprendente en eso?

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir todos, se está haciendo muy tarde —indicó el vicepresidente, pero nadie parecía dar muestras de moverse.

—Ah sí, tenemos un problema Kiriyuu-kun, todas las habitaciones están ocupadas y tendrás que compartir una —empezó a explicar Ichijou preocupado de su reacción.

Zero por fin comprendía que hacían aún todos ahí. Se había librado de compartir cuarto desde que entro en la academia por su condición pero ahora no encontraba ninguna excusa estando entre vampiros.

Volvió a respirar hondo, peor que eso no podría haber nada más.

—Kiriyuu-kun compartirá habitación conmigo, después de todo es mi responsabilidad que este aquí y hasta que no se integre solo dará complicaciones.

Y ahí estaba algo peor justo después de creer que nada más lo sería.

La conmoción no solo la estaba viviendo Zero, estaba plasmada en todos los presentes.

—¡Pero Kaname-sama…! —gritaron varios vampiros totalmente consternados.

—Prefiero morir —protesto Zero sin contenerse.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? — se escuchó de todavía más vampiros que antes.

—No tienes opción —afirmó Kaname sin importarle los demás.

Y bastaron esas palabras para que todos se rindieran, no le llevarían la contraria a Kaname. Por el contrario las miradas de odio que le lanzaban a Zero no hicieron más que incrementar. Todos ellos serían capaces de matarse entre sí por el honor de dormir en la misma habitación que Kaname. No se podían creer que alguien hablara así a un pura sangre, y menos un nivel D.

—Vamos —le apremió Kaname para que le siguiera.

Zero contemplo la posibilidad de negarse más pero no podía él solo contra una manada de vampiros que le miraban como si quisieran destruirle en cuanto se quedaran a solas. No tenía alternativa.

Recorrieron los pasillos sin dirigirse ni una palabra hasta que Kaname se detuvo ante una puerta del último piso.

—¿Piensas entrar o prefieres dormir en el pasillo? —preguntó Kaname sosteniendo la puerta.

Zero entro inconscientemente, aún le costaba asimilar su actual situación. Estaba cansado por no haber dormido apenas la noche anterior y quería creer que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Jamás había entrado o pensado que entraría en la habitación de Kaname. Era el doble o el triple que la suya y tenía unas grandes cortinas que impedían que pasara la luz del sol. El estilo concordaba con el de la sala en la que había estado antes, igual de impresionante. Viéndola no le extrañaba que no hubiera ningún cuarto libre si todos eran tan grandes como ese. Incluso el sofá parecía muy confortable.

—Estás mucho más dócil de lo usual, puede que me aproveche de ti —susurro Kaname tomándolo por la barbilla.

Eso cogió totalmente desprevenido a Zero. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y le miraba fijamente de un modo que le incomodaba.

¿Cómo podía haber bajado tanto la guardia?

—No me toques —replico apartándole de un manotazo. ¿Por qué el solo tocarle le hacía sentir tan raro? Toda la situación le ponía nervioso, seguramente nunca se habían quedado totalmente solos tampoco.

—¿Tienes miedo?

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Ahora había cambiado de opinión y quería matarlo? —trató de adivinar Zero para explicar su comportamiento.

—Estás totalmente rojo —añadió sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión.

El baño está por ahí —le indicó para que se cambiara de ropa—. Por hoy lo mejor será que durmamos.

Zero no respondió y decidió seguir sin más su oportunidad de escapar de él y de las confusas sensaciones que le embargaban.

Nada más entrar tiro el pijama a un lado y se dirigió desesperadamente al espejo. Kaname no mentía, tenía la cara roja como un tomate. ¿Qué puñetas le sucedía? ¡¿En lugar de defenderse se sonrojaba?!

Debe ser fiebre —se dijo intentando convencerse, pero ni siquiera se encontraba mal.

Consideró dormir en la bañera porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a enfrentar a Kaname después de eso, pero era demasiado estúpido como para llevarlo a cabo.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la puerta, esperaría a que Kaname se durmiera para ir hasta el sofá o al menos hasta que la piel volviera a su pálido natural.

Se sentía muy cansado y aunque no estaba en una posición de lo más cómoda empezó a notar como se le cerraban los ojos involuntariamente hasta que cayo totalmente dormido.

Después de una hora que Zero no saliera del baño Kaname empezó a pensar que le podría haber pasado algo y entro en él al ver que nadie le contestaba.

Le sorprendió encontrarse a Zero dormido ahí mismo, pero decidió no despertarlo. En cambio, lo cogió en brazos sin ninguna dificultad y lo llevo cuidadosamente hasta la cama.

A pesar de las palabras que lanzaba por su boca y las miradas de odio que le lanzaba, Kaname no podía evitar que le atrajera.

Se moría de ganas de hacerle suyo, quería oírle gritar su nombre y gemir hasta que se le fuera la voz. Y le costaba resistir clavarle los colmillos en ese mismo momento.

Estaba seguro que nunca había deseado a nadie hasta hacerle perder la razón. Había algo en Zero que le fascinaba desde que le vio por primera vez.

…

Zero estaba abrazado fuertemente a Kaname mientras dormía, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto e ignoraba que las clases diurnas estaban más próximas de lo que le desearía.

—Kiriyuu-kun —oyó medio dormido como alguien le susurraba al oído.

—Hmmm.

Zero no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse y enterró su cabeza más aún en los brazos de Kaname.

—No deberías llegar tarde en tu primer día de clase.

Esa voz le resultaba demasiado conocida y cuando finalmente despertó no tenía ninguna de duda de quien se trataba.

—¿QUÉ…? —gritó Zero horrorizado.

—¡¿Qué puñetas haces en mi cama?!

—Hace apenas unos minutos no parecía importarte lo más mínimo —replicó Kaname divertido de su reacción.

—Mierda —murmuro Zero recordando—. Ni estaba en su cama ni en su habitación. ¿Pero cómo puñetas acababa en la cama de Kaname? Y lo peor de todo, como podía acabar durmiendo en los brazos de su peor enemigo. Había algo que no debía funcionar bien en su cabeza.

Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Qué tipo de cazador era?

Zero no podía dejar de torturarse y no se dio cuenta de que Kaname se había ido a por los uniformes.

—Aquí tienes —dijo mientras se lo lanzaba.

—¿Qué se supone…? —empezó agarrándolo, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kaname empezar a desvestirse —. ¡¿Qué haces desnudándote?!

—Es mi habitación, y los dos somos hombres —contestó sin darle importancia.

Zero no comprendía a ese tipo pero lo que más le aterrorizaba es que no podía quitar su vista de él. Verlo sin camiseta le hacía sonrojarse y eso le espantaba.

Quería guardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se apresuró a ir a cambiarse al baño.

No permitiría que lo viera así otra vez.

…

Cuando regresó a la habitación Kaname ya no estaba ahí cosa que agradeció bastante. Se le hacía muy raro llevar el uniforme blanco, era como admitir que era un vampiro, y eso le costaba más que nada.

Lo único que no le disgustaba de su traslado era tener un horario nocturno, que no le despertara la odiosa luz del sol era una gran ventaja. Podía aguantarla pero le molestaba mucho que le diera en los ojos. Y se sentía bastante cansado siempre por culpa de eso.

Zero podía ver desde la ventana como las estudiantes esperaban impacientes la hora de entrada de la clase diurna en el colegio.

Decidió contar hasta diez antes de atreverse a bajar cuando sus compañeros empezaron a ir hacia las clases. A diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrado hacían menos ruido que un muerto.

Tenían un aspecto gélido y odiosamente deslumbrante.

—Vamos haced caso a vuestro director, ¡no podeís estar aquí! —intentaba tanto como podía el director Cross, con Yuki todavía mal y Zero cambiando de clase él tenía que controlar la seguridad de la academia. Faena bastante complicada.

—¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh….? —exclamaron casi todas al ver salir por la puerta a Zero.

—¿Por qué está Zero ahí? —recriminaron al director enfadadas.

—¡Yo también quiero!

—¡Y yo!

—¡No es justo…!

—Llevo enviando solicitudes de admisión desde que entré —protestaron muchas.

Zero se veía todavía más atractivo con esa ropa pero su actitud no había cambiado para nada y enviaba un aura asesina que les ponía los pelos de punta.

—¡Zero-kun ayuda a otousan…! —suplicó el director Cross pero Zero simplemente paso de largo ignorando a todas ellas como si no existieran.

—¡Qué hijo más frio…! —lloró el director, él no pondría escapar tan fácilmente.

En cuanto dio un paso dentro de la clase volvió a notar que era el centro de atención. Era el último en llegar y buscó el sitio más alejado de Kaname que encontró.

Estaba cerca de un vampiro pelirrojo del que no se acordaba del nombre, pero parecía pasar tanto de la clase como de él, así que no podía estar más conforme. Y la verdad era que todos parecían menos violentos que la noche anterior, incluso Aidou-senpai, que parecía concentrado dibujando garabatos y despotricando a saber que en voz baja.

En la clase diurna no se separaban por edad a los vampiros así que aunque algunos eran más mayores Zero tenía que resignarse a estar con todos ellos.

—Con que aquí tenemos a Kiriyuu Zero, me preguntaba cómo podía a ver resistido un vampiro entre humanos todo este tiempo —dijo el que sería uno de sus profesores el resto del año.

Zero se arrepintió al instante de haberse quejado de los suyos tanto, en comparación no eran nada con este. Era un viejo vampiro con un aspecto tan escalofriante como su voz.

—Tal vez un cazador vampiro pueda aportar cosas interesantes a la clase —añadió antes de empezar con la lección.

No aprendían ni matemáticas ni nada que hubiese dado antes en las clases normales. Todo estaba relacionado con la sangre, como comportarse con los humanos…y por encima de todo sobre las pastillas sustitutas de las mordeduras.

Un verdadero sufrimiento para Zero.

Todos prestaban más o menos atención a excepción de Kaname que estaba leyendo un libro como si nada, después de todo no le llamarían la atención a un pura sangre.

Para Zero la "jerarquía vampírica" apestaba. Todos los vampiros parecían tener una adoración enfermiza por los pura sangre, que demostraban en mayor o menor medida. Era como si fueran reyes o algo así.

Después estaban la nobleza vampírica, vampiros normales…y por debajo de todo estaban los vampiros convertidos como él, humanos condenados a ser algo que no deseaban.

Kaname noto que le estaba observando desde hacía rato y Zero desvió la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

Se avergonzaba de sí mismo, ¿esa adoración enfermiza también le podía estar afectando a él? Era patético.

…

Zero pasó los siguientes días evitando e ignorando a Kaname. Visitaba a Yuki, no se saltaba clases para evitar problemas con el "jefe de dormitorios" e incluso socializaba con algunos vampiros como Kain o Ichijou. Después de las clases se iba directo a dormir al sofá.

Y de ese modo se las había arreglado para que no se dirigieran ni una palabra a pesar de compartir habitación.

—Yuki, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó al verle de pie frente a la mesa del director.

—Pues claro que tengo que estar aquí, los dos somos prefectos ¿recuerdas?

Zero había ido a su despacho porque iban hablar de su nueva situación, era una realidad que no iba a poder encargarse de ese trabajo estando en la otra clase.

—¿No tendrías que descansar? —replicó Zero.

—Estoy harta de hacerlo, me encuentro perfectamente bien. Es muy aburrido estar todo el día en la cama —protestó Yuki—. Mañana voy a volver a las clases.

—¿Y el director? —preguntó Zero rindiéndose.

—Está hablando con Kaname-senpai —respondió Yuki sin notar como eso le afectaba.

—¿Eso significa…? —empezó cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Kaname y el director.

Ahí tenía su respuesta. Quería salir de ahí como fuera.

—¡Kaname-senpai! —saludó Yuki con alegría.

—Yuki, Zero, habéis venido muy temprano. ¿Echabais de menos a otou…?

—Volveré más tarde —le interrumpió Zero.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera! Tenemos que hablar del sustituto—intentó el director.

Zero se detuvo cuando estaba a unos palmos de la puerta.

—¿Sustituto? —preguntó Yuki sorprendida.

—Zero ya no puede ser un prefecto —dijo suspirando el director Cross—. Es una pena, pero ya sé quién puede ocupar su puesto.


End file.
